The present application relates generally to a sensor assembly.
Sensors are used for many different operations within a vehicle. For example, occupant restraint and safety systems typically need to sense relatively large/abrupt changes in acceleration and/or rotational rate over a short time period. Often these sensor are packaged with supporting electronics and typically mounted on a circuit board. The circuit board may then be mounted into a housing or directly to a vehicle structure. Such mounting can cause a number of problems related to manufacturing and reliability.